


Don’t worry baby

by orphan_account



Series: NCT littlespace [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver Kun, Family, Happy Ending, Insecurity, Little Space, Little bit of angst, Lucas needs a hug, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Soft Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas-centric, caregiver Hendery, caregiver Ten, caregiver Winwin, caregiver Xiaojun, little Lucas, little Yangyang, littlespace, protective Jungwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lucas knew he was a bit different from the stereotypical little but that didn’t stop his family from loving him.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Liu Yang Yang/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Qian Kun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Series: NCT littlespace [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735780
Comments: 8
Kudos: 216





	Don’t worry baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~  
> I feel like I didn’t do my best on this fic :;(∩´﹏`∩);:  
> However I feel somewhat happy with it  
> So hope you enjoy this fic~  
> Here’s a list of the caregivers names:  
> Kun- mama  
> Ten- bàba  
> Winwin- dada  
> Hendery- papa  
> Xiaojun- appa  
> Headspace ages:  
> Lucas- 1-3yrs  
> Yangyang- 4-5yrs

Lucas knew he wasn’t exactly the stereotypical expectation of a ‘little’ he was tall and had a muscular build making it hard for his caregivers to do simple actions that they could easily do with Yangyang, although Yangyangs headspace age was older than Lucas’ the boy was shorter and much lighter then Lucas.  
He didn’t hate YangYang he could never but Lucas couldn’t help the ugly jealousy when one of the members lifted YangYang up or sat him on their laps, truthfully Lucas had only told one person about his insecurities because he didn’t want to burden the members with his problems.

The happy squeals that escaped Yangyangs throat was what brought Lucas back to reality, Winwin was currently tickling the boy who rested on his hip wriggling and squirming trying escape the elders hands.  
“Come on Lucas” Kun huffed rubbing his temples waiting for the boy who was tying his shoelaces “sorry hyung” Lucas mumbled noticing the not so hidden eye roll from Ten, “you need help up Lu?” Hendery asked offering his hand “n-no I’m fine” Lucas declined when in reality all he wanted was to cuddle one of his caregivers.

“Oh you’re not in littlespace” Hendery noted moving his hand away “uhh yea figured it wouldn’t be much help” Lucas replied catching the attention of the other members, “you can slip Cas we’ll look after you, we are your caregivers after all” Xiaojun spoke up picking up his and Yangyangs bags.  
“Nah it’s fine” Lucas lied brushing off the concerned looks the others gave him quickly walking to the awaiting minivan sitting in the front seat so he could avoid talking to any of the members, the boy sighed heavily plugging his earphones glad he was winning the fight against his headspace.

Lucas knew it was a big no-no to push your headspace away and that the rules set up for each group clearly stated the only time you’re allowed to push your headspace away is in interviews, filming videos and any appearances in public, however Lucas made himself feel better by repeating the statement ‘what they don’t know can’t harm them’ trying to make sure the guilt didn’t eat him up.  
They took the scenic route on the way back to their apartment making Lucas feel more uncomfortable each second that passed knowing that the members would want to talk to him, Lucas however was not ready to talk and rapidly walked to their apartment ignoring the shouts from behind him.

Making a last minute decision Lucas decided he would visit Jungwoo instead of facing his members/caregivers, he knocked on the door nervously bouncing on his toes hoping that none of his caregivers had followed him.  
Johnny answered the door flashing a bright smile at the younger boy “hey Lucas” he greeted ushering the boy in “hi hyung, is Jungwoo hyung here?” Lucas asked once he was inside the warm apartment, “I’m pretty sure Jungwoos in his room” Johnny replied pointing Lucas in the correct direction.

“Thank you hyung” Lucas grinned walking towards Jungwoos bedroom ignoring his buzzing phone, he gently knocked on the door letting out a small ‘hyung’ crashing into Jungwoos arms when the older boy opened the door.  
“Hey lulu” Jungwoo greeted shuffling back into the room gently closing the door so the pair would have some privacy, “did they come back again Lu?” Jungwoo softly asked referring to Lucas’ insecurities.

Lucas just nodded tears starting to well up in his eyes “it’s okay lulu” Jungwoo whispered rocking from side to side in an attempt to soothe the boy, Lucas took a deep breath letting the tears freely flow down his face not caring if he got Jungwoos shirt damp.  
“I jus’ wan’ them tu’ go ‘way” Lucas whimpered letting his lisp slip “I know, I know” Jungwoo hushed rubbing the younger boys back, “how about we watch a movie and hyung will prepare a baba” Jungwoo suggested leading the boy to his bed.

“Disn’y?” Lucas asked looking at Jungwoo with big brown doe eyes sitting down on Jungwoos bed, “of course” Jungwoo hummed picking Lucas’ bag up already knowing the boys favourite paci would be in there.  
“ ‘hank ‘ou” Lucas lisped smiling when Jungwoo attached the pacifier clip to his shirt happily popping the pacifier in his mouth, “I have pebbles here as well” Jungwoo reminded referring to the plush penguin Lucas kept at 127’s apartment just in case of a babysitting emergency.

Lucas’ eyes lit up at the mention of the plush feeling slightly guilty because he hadn’t visited pebbles in a while “can lulu hav’?” the little asked pointing at himself causing Jungwoo to let out a small coo “of course lulu can” he replied passing the plush to Lucas.  
The sound of buzzing interrupted the moment both boys glancing at Lucas’ phone that lit up the name ‘Kun mama’ popping up “oh it’s Kun hyung, I’ll answer that” Jungwoo assured noticing the panicked look on Lucas’ face.

Jungwoo picked up the phone pressing answer “hello hyung” Jungwoo greeted “Jungwoo thank the heavens” Kun replied anxiety lacing his voice, “what’s up hyung?” Jungwoo questioned watching Lucas who was babbling incoherent sentences to pebbles.  
“Is Lucas with you?” Kun asked heaving a sigh “yeah we’re gonna-“ Jungwoo began “okay I’m coming over to pick him up” Kun interrupted whispering something to people in the background, “oh we were just going to watch a film” Jungwoo repeated not sure if Lucas was ready to return to the group.

“Sorry woo, we need to talk to lulu” Kun apologised voice softening “it’s alright hyung” Jungwoo sighed “he’s in littlespace by the way” he added smiling at Lucas who was looking at him curiously, “okay thanks woo” Kun replied muttering a quick ‘goodbye’ before hanging up.  
“Lulu” Jungwoo called cradling the boys cheeks in his hands “mama’s going to come pick you up” the older sighed frowning when tears began to build up in the littles eyes, “p’ease ‘nu” Lucas begged not wanting to burden his members with his 

“It’s okay Lu, mama’s not mad” Jungwoo assured attempting to soothe the boy “nu’ go” the little whispered pouting up at Jungwoo hoping it would change the older boys mind, “sorry Lu but mama’s already on his way” Jungwoo explained mentally clapping himself on the back for not giving into Lucas’ puppy eyes.  
True to what he had said Kun arrived a few minutes later to pick Lucas up “c’mon Lu” Kun urged holding his hand out for the little who was currently sat on Jungwoos lap, “nu’ go’” Lucas whispered holding pebbles to his chest “but everyone misses Lulu” Kun replied stepping closer to the little.

“Nu’” the little whined surprising Kun who hadn’t seen this type of behaviour from Lucas before “Yukhei” Kun sternly called startling the little, “go on Lu, go with mama” Jungwoo urged standing up so the younger boy didn’t have any choice but to stand.  
“In a minute I’m going to call dada down” Kun threatened “nu’” Lucas whimpered afraid of what his dada would do, although Winwin was the softest member he could be extremely intimidating when he wanted to be.

They trio stood silent for a few minutes until Lucas finally grabbed Kuns hand holding onto pebbles with a death grip, “thank you” Kun smiled gently pulling the little along once they had said goodbye to Jungwoo.  
“You mister are in big trouble” Kun commented once they started walking towards WayV’s apartment, Lucas remained silent fiddling with his pacifier that was dangling from the pacifier clip attached to his shirt.

The duo were greeted by the rest of the group before all of them migrated to the living room, Lucas released Kuns hand standing by the door just in case he needed to escape.  
Kun, Ten and Winwin who had Yangyang in his lap sat on one sofa while Hendery and Xiaojun sat on the sofa closest to the door, “why did you run off?” Ten demanded causing Lucas to subconsciously curl in on himself feeling his anxiety grow.

“J-Jun’woo hyung” Lucas stuttered feeling the tears start to roll down his cheeks keeping his head down so nobody would notice, “you know to tell us before you go somewhere Lu” Xiaojun reminded voice softer than Tens.  
“S’rry” Lucas mumbled cuddling pebbles tightly “why can’t you be more like Yangyang” Kun mumbled but Lucas heard it perfectly, “mab’e Yangie sh’uld be y’ur b’by th’n” Lucas mumbled his insecurities rising.

“At least we’d have a baby who would listen and obey the rules” Kun replied “and we’d actually be able to lift him” Ten snorted causing Lucas to look up mouth agape his pacifier falling out of his mouth, the whole room went silent “oh god, bàba didn’t mean that” Ten immediately stood up trying to approach the boy but Lucas backed away mumbling a small ‘sorry’ before running to his room.  
“What have we done” Xiaojun wondered out loud looking at the members who stood tense, Lucas couldn’t stop the tears from falling as he locked his room that he shared with Hendery.

“Lulu wa’ r’ght” the little babbled curling up in his bed ignoring the rapid knocking on the door and soft voices of his caregivers and ‘older’ brother, “baby open the door please” Ten pleaded “go ‘way” Lucas wailed snuggling into his blue bear blankie.  
“C’mon Lulu please” Hendery begged heart clenching at the sound of Lucas’ loud sobs “nu’” Lucas replied, “what are we gonna do” Xiaojun questioned wanting nothing more than to bust down the door and cuddle the little.

“Want lulu” Yangyang demanded upset at the distressed cries from his ‘little’ brother “I know yangie” Ten cooed ruffling the boys hair, “Lulu yangie wants to see you” Winwin attempted hoping that it would lure Lucas out however it just increased the volume of Lucas’ sobs.  
“Should we call Jungwoo?” Kun asked flinching at the sound of Lucas’ sobs “could work” Hendery replied, the group sighed disappointed in themselves for hurting their baby.

A soft knock and the familiar voice of Jungwoo was what halted Lucas’ sobs “lulu” Jungwoo called out cooing when the boy opened the door, “oh baby” Jungwoo cooed embracing the little.  
“Woo” Lucas whimpered snuggling into Jungwoo breathing in the older males soothing scent “let’s go sit down” Jungwoo whispered walking over to Lucas’ bed still cradling the little in his arms, “what happened Lu?” Jungwoo asked sitting on Lucas’ bed with the other boy on his lap.

“Nu’ wan’ lulu” Lucas babbled struggling to pronounce words “okay, okay let’s calm down” Jungwoo shushed reaching over and opening the draw grabbing Lucas’ white rabbit grabber rattle, the older boy shook it grabbing Lucas’ attention quieting his sobs reaching out for the rattle.  
Jungwoo cooed at the little who shook the rattle smiling when it made a noise “good boy” Jungwoo praised wiping Lucas’ tears away with his blue teddy bear blankie, “woo wan’ Lulu?” Lucas asked looking at the older with doe eyes.

“Of course but I can’t steal you away from your mama, bàba, dada, papa, appa or Yangie” Jungwoo explained “they nu’ wan’ Lulu” Lucas grumbled sticking his thumb in his mouth causing Jungwoo to tut at the boy, “no lulu use your paci” Jungwoo reminded replacing Lucas’ thumb with the still attached pacifier.  
“Also you know that they love you to pieces” Jungwoo reminded “nu’ they wan’ Yangie” Lucas whined remembering their previous conversation bringing more tears to his eyes, “don’t cry” Jungwoo hushed bouncing the little gently “lulu have baba?” Lucas asked shyly.

“Of course, you wait here” Jungwoo cooed setting the boy down on the bed ruffling Lucas’ hair “m’tay’ the little replied, Jungwoo walked to the kitchen already knowing Kun was making Lucas a bottle because the caregivers had insisted that they listened through the baby monitor.  
He was met by a grumpy Yangyang who clung onto the older boy angry at his caregivers “come on Yangie bàba said he was sorry” Ten spoke up trailing after the little causing Yangyang to shriek and run away, Winwin and Xiaojun sat at the kitchen table while Hendery paced back and fourth and as Jungwoo had suspected Kun was making Lucas a bottle.

“You guys seriously messed up” Jungwoo commented leaning against the counter welcoming Yangyang back into his arms, “Yangie see Lulu now” Yangyang asked looking up at the older with puppy eyes.  
“Not yet Yangie” Jungwoo responded running his hand through Yangyangs hair “Yangie angry” Yangyang announced pouting sending not so secret glares to his caregivers, “I know” Jungwoo cooed “but everyone makes mistakes” he added.

“Woo” Ten called “yeah” Jungwoo replied focusing on the older boy “what did Lucas mean when he said we didn’t want him?” Ten asked catching the attention of everyone in the room, “to tell you the truth Lucas has been facing some insecurities” Jungwoo admitted.  
“Insecurities” Winwin repeated “what insecurities?” Kun questioned passing the freshly made bottle to Jungwoo, “uhh Lucas feels insecure by the fact he’s such a ‘big’ little” Jungwoo explained feeling slightly guilty about telling the group without Lucas’ permission.

“But Lucas knows we don’t care about his size” Xiaojun muttered the other caregivers nodding in agreement “I’m such a bad caregiver” Ten whispered mortified with himself, “don’t be so hard on yourself Ten-ge” Hendery replied placing a comforting hand on Tens shoulder.  
“You’re all to blame” Jungwoo commented looking at the group sternly “do you think he’ll forgive us?” Kun questioned, “in time maybe but right now he needs comfort from someone else” Jungwoo replied leaving the group to go give Lucas his bottle.

“Here’s baba lulu” Jungwoo announced walking into Lucas bedroom cooing at the little who was playing with his monkey blanket soother, Lucas reached out for the bottle whining “I know” Jungwoo cooed sitting down on the bed cradling the little in his arms.  
Lucas latched onto the bottle eagerly watching as Jungwoo opened Netflix and played the Rugrats movie, the boy watched the film peacefully glad that Jungwoo was here to look after him and cheer him up.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It became very clear that Lucas was avoiding the members and after a week it was starting to drive them crazy, it started with Lucas eating his meals alone then he avoided the members completely which was extremely hard for the boy during practice.  
The boys drew a line when they heard from Mark that Lucas was pushing his headspace away and refusing to slip for anyone including Jungwoo, the group decided to corner Lucas when they were at their apartment knowing there was a possibility that the little could drop into babyspace after avoiding his headspace for so long.

Lucas was surprised when Winwin grabbed his hand as soon as they stepped out of the minivan, “Winwin-ge let go” Lucas struggled trying to escape the older boys iron grip “relax lulu” Winwin shushed gently pulling the boy along.  
The casual use of his nickname made the boy flinch feeling his anxiety build up at the thought of slipping into his headspace, the walk was short and silent so Lucas was thankful that they arrived quickly at their apartment immediately settling down in the living room.

Winwin sat down pulling Lucas into his lap who was quick to object struggling in the older boys grip “Ge let go” the little squirmed but was quickly stopped by a light tap on the thigh, “stop wriggling baby” Kun chided sitting next to Winwin “now mister let’s talk” Winwin announced bouncing the boy on his lap.  
“Don’t wanna talk” Lucas complained crossing his arms refusing to look at any of the members “but we have to lulu” Xiaojun insisted softly smiling at the boy, “baby why have you been pushing your headspace away?” Ten asked offering Lucas his monkey blanket soother.

Lucas stared at nana biting his lip flinching when Winwin grabbed nana and placed the soother in Lucas’ lap “take your time baby” Kun reassured, Lucas thought hard deciding whether or not he should tell his caregivers the truth.  
“Won’t get mad?” Lucas asked meekly already feeling his littlespace taking over as he tried his best to fight it “of course not” Hendery assured the others nodding their heads, “Lulu too big an-an’ no one wants a b’g little” Lucas explained lisp slipping through occasionally “we want a big little” Winwin replied bouncing the boy on his lap, “bu’ bu’ ‘ou said Yangie would be b’tter b’by” Lucas sniffled tears rolling down his cheeks.

“We didn’t mean that baby, sure Yangie is one of our littles but you’re our baby” Ten reminded standing in front of the little wiping his tears away gently, “mea’ it?” Lucas asked causing the caregivers to coo “of course” Hendery brightly replied.  
“Baby we’ve never cared about your size” Kun began “all that matters is that you’re safe and happy” Xiaojun finished, “luv’ lulu” Yangyang suddenly yelled startling everyone in the room but Yangyang didn’t noticed too busy hugging Lucas.

“We all do” Hendery agreed “luv’ ‘ou tu’” Lucas mumbled quietly flushing red “do you want to slip baby?” Ten asked running a hand through Lucas’ hair, “p’ease” the little whispered hugging YangYang tighter.  
“Yangie hav’ Lulu back” Yangyang announced releasing Lucas giving the boy a peck on the cheek letting out a loud ‘mwah’ sound causing Lucas to whine in embarrassment, “I’ll get Lucas ready, Hendery you get Yangyang ready, Winwin you make Lulu’s bottle and Yangies sippy then the rest of you can set the master bedroom” Kun directed offering his hand to Lucas who shyly took it.

“C’mon baby” Kun cooed helping Lucas to stand grabbing nana from Winwins hand “bu’ I wanna help baby” Yangyang whined pouting at his mama, “sorry Yangie but baby’s gonna have some alone time with mama” Kun replied pinching Yangyangs cheek.  
“You can spend some time with papa” Hendery offered grabbing a hold of Yangyangs hand pulling the little closer, “m’tay papa” Yangyang reluctantly agreed skipping after the caregiver.

“Let’s go baby” Kun urged leading the little to his and Xiaojuns shared room where they stored most of the two boys little stuff, “which onesie do you want Lu?” Kun asked opening the draw full of Yangyang and Lucas’ pyjamas.  
“Be’r p’ease mama” Lucas lisped pointing at the brown bear onesie Kun had bought him when they first discovered Lucas’ headspace “alright, let’s get you changed” Kun replied grabbing the bear onesie and leading Lucas over to the bed handing him nana.

Kun helped the little change into his pyjamas making sure it went quick so Lucas wouldn’t get cold “t’anks mama” Lucas smiled “it’s okay” Kun cooed grabbing Lucas’ pacifier, pink bunny blanket and the green dragon plush Lucas treasured named sparkles.  
“Let’s go find everyone baby” Kun ushered grabbing Lucas’ hand securely tugging the boy behind him, everyone was in Winwins, Tens and Yangyangs shared room or what was known as the master bedroom that was commonly used for family time because of it size.

Yangyang, Winwin and Hendery were all curled up at the end of the bed eyes focused on the Tv while Xiaojun and Ten sat at the top end of the bed waiting for Kun and Lucas, Ten grabbed Lucas’ wrist gently pulling the boy to sit next to him squishing the little between himself and Kun.  
“Ahh such a cute baby” Ten cooed pinching Lucas’ cheek causing the little to whine “mama” Lucas called out pouting at the older male “Ten leave him alone” Kun chided passing Lucas his blankie and sparkles, “I can’t help it” Ten dramatically replied squishing the littles cheeks.

“Is bàba being a meanie Lu?” Xiaojun asked chuckling quietly when the other boy struggled to nod “appa h’lp?” Lucas begged reaching for his caregiver, Xiaojun happily obliged grabbing Tens hand smiling triumphantly at the older boy.  
“Silly boys” Kun sighed but still smiled when Lucas giggled at his two fighting caregivers, “appa press play” Yangyang suddenly whined pointing at the loading screen of the dvd that flashed on the Tv screen “alright bossy pants” Xiaojun teased releasing Tens hand and pressing play.

Yangyang stuck his tongue out cuddling his plush sheep named floof tightly to his chest “ah ah what do we say Yangie” Hendery reminded, “thank ‘ou appa” Yangyang smiled brightly at his caregiver.  
Lucas let out a surprised squeal when Kun suddenly moved the boy “sorry baby” Kun apologised trying his best not to laugh at the littles surprised face cradling Lucas in his arms so the boy was comfortable, “who’s the meanie now” Ten complained poking Kun in the ribs causing the other boy to jerk away.

“Ten stop it” Kun scolded cooing down at Lucas who let out a small whine when Kun jerked away “sorry baby” Ten whispered rubbing Lucas’ tummy, Lucas just smiled up at his bàba happily accepting the bottle that Kun offered to him.  
Ten continued to rub the littles tummy who focused all his attention on the film playing only noticing that he’d had finished his bottle when Ten swapped it for his pacifier “good boy lulu” Kun cooed bouncing the boy lightly, Lucas glanced at each of the members smiling brightly and snuggling into Kuns arms thankful for his family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> Hope you enjoyed it  
> Feel free to leave any requests in the comments I’m always open to suggestions (don’t have to many expectations 😂)  
> Most of Lucas’ little objects were based off of Jelly cat products so if you look at the website you’ll get a pretty good idea of most of the objects  
> Also WayV’s new pets Louis and Bella are sooo adorable 🥺  
> Buh-bye for now~


End file.
